


Regrets for Peony Flowers

by Usagiimouto



Category: SHINee, 花郞 | 화랑 | Hwarang (TV), 花郞 | 화랑 | Hwarang (TV) RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Hwarang Fusion, Angst, Best Friend! Jimin, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Historical Fantasy, Hwarang, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Little Shit, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, The Hwarang AU you didn't ask for but got, best friend! Jidwi, loosely follows plot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagiimouto/pseuds/Usagiimouto
Summary: As the handmaiden of the Queen Mother Jisoo, you were loyal to the crown and it's current ruler.As the childhood friend of Prince Sam Maek-Jong, you were loyal to the flower bracelets on your wrists.As the daughter of Park Young-shil, you were loyal to that wretched, wretched blood.Torn between the people you love, you were not expecting another contender for your heart. Especially one who saw the world much brighter and more wonderfully than you could expect to ever see it.Too bad he plans on stealing away all of it.





	1. 一     one

_ I'm saddened by the peonies before the steps, so red, _

_ As evening came I found that only two remained. _

_ Once morning's winds have blown, they surely won't survive, _

_ At night I gaze by lamplight, to cherish the fading red. _

 

 

* * *

__

 

“There are some rumors that have been floating around the kitchen this morning.”

 

You had just stepped down into the dining hall in the servant chambers for a bite to eat. Almost instantly, a young man had swooped in to take the seat adjacent to yours, head tilted and eyebrows raised expectantly. Not even sparing a glance, you scoffed in response; your attention all to the steaming tarts of egg and jelly custards as you took a steaming mouthful. 

 

“When has there never been stories? The chefs are as bad at keeping their mouths from wandering as the court ladies.” 

 

“Yes but-” he glanced around the room, eyes nervously scanning the scene. Deeming it to be apparently safe, he planted himself oh so close to your ear, your back stiffening up at the close proximity. 

 

“It’s about the prince.” He hissed, tucking a strand of hair under your ear to whisper (yell) as best he could. 

 

The warm flakiness of the pastry suddenly seemed dry and hard to swallow. Unconsciously your jaw moved unevenly, not in the way someone would easily chew. It did not go by unnoticed by the smug male next to you, a smirk catching his lips as he knew your interest had been piqued. He could have teased you, but you both knew your stubborn pride would refuse to indulge in to his attempts to coerce you in active conversation- no matter how curious you were. 

 

“They say he is back,” he chose to continue instead, delighting in the fact of your now still state. “Here - in the capital. In fact; they even say he visited the palace. Last night the palace was unguarded and someone slipped in. A servant overheard some officials talking about it. But the guards were saying Hyun Chu was at the gate last night with another soldier he later killed. Isn’t that something?”

 

Like you were going to tell him he was right. After all, you did not have time to be here to entertain a simple gardener. As calmly as you could, you swept away the rather horridly chaotic thoughts into the deepest corner of your mind and finished the last of your snack. You beckoned for him to take your plate.

 

“It could have been an elderly trader for all I know and care. Now if you could kindly stop wasting daylight to chatter, I need to bring a new pot of tea for her Highness. Good day to you, Jimin.”

 

Eyes mischievously crinkled into the shape of smiling moon crescents watched as you hurriedly took your leave. If there was anything Park Jimin knew it was that you did indeed care after all.

 

 

* * *

 

It was silent. Awkward, and silent. Three women, including you, were positioned rather tensely as you stood at attention towards the woman in the center of the room. Queen Jisoo sat upon an assortment of cushions and pillows while she drank from her cup. She herself seemed shaken today, her sickness probably weakening her further and further. 

 

Finally did she let a small sigh to escape her lips. Placing her cup down, she leaned back into her daybed. “Y-N” She spoke, startling you and the other handmaidens. Smoothing your skirt, you approached before bowing respectfully, “My Queen?”

 

You could feel her sharp eyes bore into your head, taking in your submissive loyalty. You didn’t dare to look up. The sound of rustling skirts drifted to your ears instead as the other ladies swiftly exited the room, most likely given some visible cue to leave. Now the room played host to two. 

 

Had you been younger, you would have been nervous. Private meetings with the acting reagent of the kingdom could have meant your death if you were not careful. But having spent years of serving the Queen as her head handmaiden, gave you an edge of what to look for and how to react to her Highness’s whims. She just probably wanted to rest, or have a massage. Yesterday’s trip to the jailhouse had been exhausting, and the old man she had visited had probably worn her out. However, you found yourself surprised once more when she did not order for anything. 

 

“You have heard the rumors?” Her fan tapped your shoulder, a command to look at her properly. 

 

“Rumors, my Queen?” The conversation you had earlier with Jimin crossed your mind. “Of the prince?” You asked absentmindedly. 

 

Her eyes narrowed, “So you have,” she frowned, reaching for her cup of tea once more. “And pray tell, where have you heard them from?” 

 

Your throat grew dry. The prince for his safety, was always a secret topic. Even to you. You knew her bodyguard Hyun Chu was outside the door, always listening. If you let slip a name, it could cost a life. It would be best to play naive. “A wild guess, my lady? The days are beginning to come closer to his coming of age; it would be only natural for one to assume...” 

 

She regarded you suspiciously. After a few moments of silence did she speak again, albeit a little bitterly as she turned to watch a few birds dart past the window, “Your intuitions are correct then. Although I am quite certain there are some rumors floating in the castle.” 

 

The corner of your mouth lifted slightly, amused at her stubborn insistence. You quickly reverted back to your stoic expression as she looked towards you once more. 

 

“My bed table.” 

 

Your brow furrowed as you turned to her chambers, quickly crossing to the small table. What were you looking for? You turned questioningly to the queen, hoping she would give you a hint when something caught your eye. A rolled piece of unopened parchment with the royal symbol on it. In rough brush calligraphy was your name in unmistakable handwriting. Your breath caught. 

 

Fingering the letter, your nail gently cracked the wax and unfurled it. You scanned the paper, “It’s an address.” 

 

Jisoo hummed, uninterestedly. She placed her cup down, signaling you to refill it once more. Tucking the note into the breast of your hanbok, you hurried to take the teapot. 

 

“Eunho will take over your duties for today.” She said suddenly, startling you to the point the teapot wobbled in your grasp. You looked up, confused. 

 

“My Queen?” 

 

“You have a place to be, do you not?” She snapped. She flicked her fan open once more and turned to look at the window. “Try not to look too suspicious out and about.” 

 

You blinked at her sudden dismissal. Before you could question her rather random antics, Eunho appeared. She nodded to you and you dipped your head back. Knowing your presence was now unwanted you made your exit from the room. 

 

As you walked through the long hallways to your chambers, a head popped out from a passing door. 

 

“Y-N!” Jimin chirped as he waved, his eyes suddenly scrunched as he sneezed from the duster in his hand tickling his nose. “Whatcha doing?” 

 

The young man was now tagging along after you like a little puppy. 

 

“None of your concern.” You glanced sideways at the cherubic looking devil, “Aren’t you supposed to be in the gardens?”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be with the Queen Mother?” He countered back, before tossing the duster in a passing clay pot. His eyes rounded into a begging look reminiscent of baby angels that you unfortunately had been privy to many times before.

 

“I got forced to help Namjoon make room for more of his damn books in the library.”

 

“Your pouting won’t earn any sympathy from me.”

 

“Aww, come on Y-N,” The whining grew even louder when you stopped briefly to pull at his cheeks. 

 

“At least now you will get to experience hard work and labor unlike your times playing fairy with the flowers and making floral crowns.”

 

“Being a gardener is hard work!” He protested indignantly, finally freeing himself from your ruthless grip. He rubbed his face groaning. “Anyways, you seemed to be in a hurry. Where are you going?” 

 

“My room to change clothes.” Jimin raised an eyebrow. You sighed. “You’re going out?” His eyes gleamed but before he could say anything else you cut him off. “Yes, but you can’t come. You’ll attract too many ladies anyways.” 

 

He smirked and pushed his bangs back over his head band. “You think so?” He purred, winking playfully at you. You rolled your eyes in response. As you both walked by the nearby koi pond, you slyly stuck your foot out and tripped the boy besides you, relishing in his sudden screech as he fell in.

 

“I really do have to get going though.” You turned back to the way to your room when he resurfaced and waved nonchalantly although the smirk on your face said otherwise. He half-heartedly glared in response and crossed his arms as a lame attempt to be threatening. The lily pad drooping over his drenched hair and the flopping fish of orange and gold atop of it said otherwise. 

  
“I hope someone will come dirty your dress.” He calls out scowling, as the rather heavy animal flopped back into the water and created a loud splash. The flying water droplets suddenly stinging his eyes however did little to distort his sight as Jimin took note of your quickening pace as if you were eagerly anticipating something. Or rather,  _ someone _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and bestie Hyungsik will appear next chapter, promise. :')
> 
> Hey guys, so uhh this is my first fic since I figured it was about time we got a Hwarang AU bc it's been more than a year but long haired Tae and the gang still got me feeling things man ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Please leave comments, thoughts for improvement, etc. down below thank you :') <3


	2. 二     two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet handsome men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although reader will not have a specified ethnicity, because this is a historical setting we can mostly assume she is Korean. There will be some Korean terms like oppa because Sam Maek-Jong needs some sort of name to be referred to in public :') 
> 
> Hyung - older brother/male (used by boys)  
> Oppa - in this case, older brother/male (used by girls)  
> Ahjusshi - uncle/ older older male

The supposedly cool afternoon air did little to regulate the heat of the marketplace in front of you. Vendors and townspeople bustled about, their brisk pace and donkey pulled carts breaking up the dirt streets and flying dust everywhere in sight. 

 

Your mouth watered at the rich smells of pork buns wafting from a nearby stand, the treats from earlier this morning hardly satisfying your once again hungry stomach.  You had time to spare; at least you thought. You reached inside the small pouch sewn discreetly in your dress and dug out a few coins. Just as you were about to hand them over, a gruff  _ look out! _ blared past you. A large cart heaving with barrels of wine barreled through the streets, the sharp pointed edge of the carrier bumping harshly into your back. You fell forwards in a flurry of curses as you dropped your money, nails scrabbling to claw at something for support.

 

Grasping onto the ledge of the food stand, you steadied yourself, taking a moment to calm your breath. Your cheeks burned indignantly. You scowled at the cart as it vanished into the crowd of people before bending back down to pick up your fallen currency. A silver coin had rolled into the street into the mass of busy legs. Just your luck.

 

With a click of your tongue, you straightened yourself up and decided to forget about it; you fished out another one from your dress instead. As you were in the midst of trading your money for a bun however, you felt a tap on your shoulder. 

 

“Excuse me miss?” 

 

You spun around and found yourself face to face with an angel. 

 

Bangs messily framed his face in a cute boyish way. A small hairpin stuck randomly in a mini messy bun atop his head gleamed as a sign of a half hearted attempt of elegance. The bright colored clothes he wore spoke of nobility but the bright eyes and boxy smile gave away his still yet to mature nature. He held out your dropped silver coin gingerly in the palm of his hand as if it was a small precious animal that needed to be protected. 

 

“I believe you were looking for this, I saw you get pushed by that wagon. Are you ok by the way?” 

 

His eyes rounded in concern and you suddenly felt the ironic need to comfort the unfairly adorable stranger. “Yes, I’m fine.” You flashed him a quick smile, inwardly cringing at how simple that sounded. “Thanks.” You mentally kicked yourself as you took your money back. 

 

(Un) Fortunately for you, he seemed to be satisfied with your answer. He beamed an even bigger disastrous heart-stopping smile at you; your mouth ran dry and your cheeks flushed heavily, although not out of anger this time.  _ Calm yourself Y-N _ , you scolded yourself.  _ You can’t just go around instantly falling for strangers. What if he was a womanizer?  _

 

Just as he was about to speak again, a tall, stoic man appeared beside him. His robes were more darker and simplistic, an indication of his status. “We have to go, Hansung.” His eyes dart over to you. You quirked an eyebrow back. 

 

“ _ Hyung _ !” The beautiful man apparently known as Hansung, spun towards him happily. He paused as if remembering something before waving back towards you. “Goodbye, pretty lady!” He boomed loudly like if he was screaming from a mile away instead of just a few steps. A few onlookers amusedly turned to see the unnecessary commotion while you stared at his back as he trotted after the other man blissfully. Your cheeks if not red before, now out colored even the darkest of beets. You turned the other way and hastily set a brisk pace, shoving your flustered face into your still steaming pork belly bun. 

 

_ A womanizer indeed.  _

 

 

* * *

 

The address written led you to what appeared to be an open hangout. Young women floated around, talking animatedly with each other about fashion and the popular noble boys. Your ears twitched at the mention of a familiar name when you spotted something over one of the bench tables. A man hovered over a sleeping younger male, gently fanning him. 

 

Your heart thudded. 

 

“Pa-oh?” 

 

Startled, he ceased his fanning to warily turn toward you. The man squints. “Is that you, little Y-N?”

 

You tilted your head with a small smile before pulling the parchment that had been sent to you out. His eyes lit up in recognition as he pulled you in for a hug.    
  


“You have grown.” He pinched your cheeks like a doting uncle and takes you in. You scoffed when he lowered his hand below to his ankles. “Last I saw you, you were this big!”

 

“Was not,” You argued indignantly back, cackling as he tried to revert back to his normal height only to wince as his back cracked. 

 

“I see age has run its course on you as well.” 

 

“Quiet you.” He scowled, trying to rub his shoulders.

 

You falter as you glanced at the sleeping man in front of you. “If you are here, than he is…” 

 

Pa-oh looked around warily and then nodded, before cracking out his fan again to resume his wafting. You took a seat opposite from the duo.

 

You could barely recognize the chubby cheeked scaredy cat that was Prince Sam Maek-Jong whom you had played with when you were children. He was definitely more taller, more defined, more elegant. He had grown well. Your heart panged at the thought of all the time you two had lost from each other throughout the years. Letters never failed to be exchanged but they couldn’t compare to sharing laughs and secrets in person. 

 

Now he was here before you. You weren’t sure how to react. Although, you did feel a little creeped that your reunion would involve you watching him sleep.

 

“Did I miss an event or something?” You asked his caretaker instead, taking notice of the people around you still in an excited frenzy over something. 

 

“A young woman was just telling a story about a lady assassin. She barely was able to escape death by changing her face with a mole.” 

 

“A mole?” You repeated back flatly, before snorting. How silly it sounded. “You can become unrecognizable just with a mole on your face?” 

 

“It’s just a story, Y-N,” he shrugged, “ _ He _ seemed to like it though. Fell asleep to it too.”

 

“And you’re letting him. Out in public too, to boot.” 

 

The older man frowned at your accusation, “He hasn’t been sleeping properly.” Pa-oh defended himself as he brushed imaginary dust off the prince’s shoulders. 

 

“Well if he stays like that, not only will he suffer from lack of sleep, but he’ll also suffer from old man achy neck and back conditions like you.” Pa-oh squawked indignantly as you laughed at him. Just before he could retort, the third member of your trio stirred from his sleep.

 

Pa-oh snapped back to fanning him awake, as you examined him curiously. Long eyelashes fluttered blearily open, attempting to see clearly before they focused on you. You shifted nervously in your seat.

 

He looked confused for a moment until something in him must of registered. His eyes widened. “Y-N?”

 

“Good morning,  _ oppa _ .” You teased, his nose immediately wrinkling at the name. A grin split from his face nevertheless as he rose from his seat to embrace you. Pa-oh immediately cleared his throat before he could however, to remind him that you were all still very much in public.

 

“I bet you got a hug though,” The Prince shot a sour look at his caretaker. 

 

“It’s because he’s an old  _ ahjussi _ . They get special privileges you know.” 

 

“Y-N ah, that just sounds wrong. Just say you pity his inability to be five feet near a woman.” 

 

“It’s been less than an hour and I’m already being verbally abused.” Pa-oh grumbled as the two of you snicker. 

 

The Prince decided to settle with a hair ruffle instead as he reached out to tug at your locks. 

 

“I missed you though,” He laughed as you fuss with trying to free your hair from his iron grip. 

 

“Funny way of showing it.” You grouched.

 

“It’s true!”

 

“So you came out of your hiding hole after all these years  _ just _ to see me?” You playfully arched an eyebrow. He gave you a pained smile, before stopping short. You and Pa-oh looked on confused as he frantically whipped his head to scan the courtyard. He looked panicked, almost desperate. 

 

The young man suddenly dashed forwards to a random woman. “Excuse me!” He started frantically, as he tugged on her sleeve. “The storyteller. Where did she go? I want to- no,” He paused, before correcting himself. “I  _ need _ to meet her.”

 

You and Pa-oh exchanged looks. A good minute later, he came back; tugging at your arm. “We’re going to a club.” He declared, dragging you away. 

 

“What?” You spluttered, shooting a lost look to his advisor who was quickly being left in the dust.

 

“Now wait a minute, what is this about? We barely even caught up!” You squawked as you two weaved through the crowded main streets once more. “Do you even know  _ where  _ you are going?”

 

“Not really,” He admits so casually, you’re left baffled. “But we’ll find it eventually. Actually-” 

 

He stopped once more, leaving you to ram into the back of his robes. Biting back curses, you rubbed your nose with your free hand and glared at him as he glanced back over to you sheepishly. “I forgot I need to visit home.” 

 

“You didn’t do it last night?” 

 

“Pa-oh was exhausted and I didn’t know the way.” He looked on bitterly as a pair of children raced past onto the bustling market streets, “It has been years since I have been here, Y-N.” 

 

A part of you wanted to ask  _ why _ was he even here. But there was too much at stake to talk about the soon to be king and anything to do with him and the royal family in public view. The opposition had eyes everywhere;  _ you _ would know. 

 

“It seems not only did you forget your way around the city, you also suffer short term memory loss as well.” You sighed, poking fun of his random epiphanies. He pouted back. 

 

“Come on then, I’ll take you. Then we can maybe go see that club you wanted to go to.” Sam Maek-Jong lit up. 

 

“Have I ever told you that you are a wonderful friend, Y-N?” 

 

“No, but it would be nice to hear it often” You hummed teasingly. 

You turned onto another road, engrossed in your conversation as you both caught up; lost to the rest of the world and the fond smile of Pa-oh as he watched you two disappear into the streets. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah another chapter already? u.u 
> 
> askdjffhjf tbh I feel like that Hansung first meeting made him seem a bit too chipper and reader was aboutta do the cliche love at first sight and drop her pants at the sight of this boy but it entireeellyy won't be like that, promise :')
> 
> Also Sam Maek-Jong and reader should have nicknames but my Korean is highkey limited so if anyone has advice pleaseee hmu (or we can just make it like a baby animal like a duckling or kitten or a random food like plum or beansprout idk)
> 
> please leave behind any thoughts, concerns, constructive criticism, etc. down below :)


	3. 三    three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get stood up but meet more handsome men.

“I thought you were supposed to be out.” Jimin lifted his head from his place amongst a patch of tall dark pink flowers, finally acknowledging your presence. Upon arriving at the castle, the Prince had snuck to the back entrance with the promise he would rendezvous with you at the the front koi ponds. It had been a good hour or so since then and you were still stuck here with the demonic gardener as your only company. 

 

“I will be again.” You flicked a leaf off your dress as you watched the him wrestle with a stubborn weed.

 

“Want to play fairy and make me a daisy chain, Y-N ah?” Sarcasm dripped from his words as he recalled your earlier teasing. After a few more strained tugs on the invasive plant, he grunted and whipped out a pocket knife before restating his statement. “I heard you were sent by the Queen Regent to go meet up with someone.” 

 

“You hear an awful lot of gossip so quickly.” You narrowed your eyes, “You’ll get fat from hanging around in the kitchens so much.”

 

“I’m not the one constantly eating.” He accused, looking pointedly at the bundle of bread on your lap. 

 

“Touché.” 

 

The boy hummed, finally ripping the weed and settling it into his basket. “C’mon Y-N, tell me your secrets. I won’t tell anyone if you won’t.” He sang, eyebrows wiggling mischievously. 

 

“You already know more than you should, Jiminnie. I’m still just waiting for someone.”  

 

“A boy, perhaps?” 

 

“Not like that.” You broke your loaf and offered him a piece as he approached. The boy wiped his arm across his forehead as he sat down, before taking it. You wrinkled your nose at him, “Sweaty.”

 

“Hush, you,” He swallowed a mouthful, “I was doing hard work.” He leaned his back on your shoulder much to your protests. “If it’s not like that, when is it ever ‘like that’? I’m starting to feel like you aren’t attracted to men.” You didn’t have to see him to know he was wagging his brows.

 

You frowned, “I’m just busy. Just because I think you would look better six feet under and refuse to compliment you from day one like everyone else doesn’t mean I’m not attracted to boys.”

 

He huffed indignantly. “Fine then princess, run into any ultra handsome men recently? Or has your love life been as non existent as our poor hidden king?” 

 

Your thoughts immediately wander back to earlier to the boy with bright lights in his eyes, and the boxy grin. You push them aside quickly, “Not in particular I can’t recall.” 

 

“You’re blushing,” He hummed, giving you a mischievous look before choking down the rest of his bread as you smack him.

 

The two of you sat in silence for a while. It wasn’t until a few hours after, when you began to grow tired of waiting. Your rear was also highly uncomfortable from sitting too long. You glanced over to your companion and realized he had dozed off. You bit your lip. It was getting dark and Sam Maek-Jong had yet to appear. Maybe he got lost. Perhaps you should go look for him? Rising to your feet, you carefully pried Jimin from your shoulder and set your course to the throne room. 

 

You did not get very far. As you rounded a corner, you were met face to chest with a familiar soldier. “Hyun chu-ssi.” You greeted politely, bowing your head. 

 

“Y-N.” He regarded you, “I was sent to tell you, your companion has left.” 

 

Your brow furrowed, “Already? Did he ask for me?”

 

“I can’t recall. He did seem upset.” The bodyguard offered unhelpfully before turning back the way he came, presumably to resume attending to the Queen. “Her majesty has also has relieved you for tomorrow.” He said as he left. You bowed at his departure, emotions beginning to whirl in your chest. Well wasn’t this nice. 

 

You had waited patiently like he had asked, only to get ditched without even being told a reason. The Prince didn’t seem to have a lot of reasons lately; at the very least decent excuses for his sudden appearance to his erratic behaviour. You didn’t want to seem quickly attached but for supposedly being his closest friend throughout the years, it surely didn’t really seem like it. How embarassing. As you stormed through the corridors, you found yourself back to the koi pond and a sleepy looking Jimin.

 

“Y-N ah? Is that you?” He stretched and rubbed his eyes. He took notice of your burning face. “What happened? Where’s your friend?” 

 

“Where do you think.” You snap, kicking a drooping flower aside to clear your path. Jimin let out a cry and immediately swooped in to gingerly inspect it. “If you get stood up, don’t take it out on my babies.” He looked appalled, coddling it’s thin stem. 

 

That did it. You were not some clingy over-attached village maiden crying over her soldier lover or what-not. But the man’s commentary was definitely irksome. You pointedly ignored his hunched form and chose to angrily stomp through a pile of raked leaves instead; watching them scatter through the cobbled path much to Jimin’s dismay. It felt slightly good. You did it again. Mound after mound of fallen leaves and debris was kicked throughout the garden, ruining it’s caretaker’s hard work before he could even object. You plucked at the neatly arranged decor stones amongst the leaves and made them your skipping stones as you tossed them in the pond, possibly smacking a fish or two. It was only until your faux mini tantrum had your hands stretching to tear the petals off some nearby blossoms did Jimin quickly intervene.

 

“Alright, alright, Y-N,” He looked strained and let out a nervous laugh as he carefully pulled you away from his prized plants. “I’m sorry, alright? It looks like you need even more of a break. How about I take you somewhere instead?”

 

“Why with you?” You scrunched your nose at the thought and cast him a look of disdain. He looked at you dryly as he began to lead you as far from his garden as possible.

 

“I’ll pretend you weren’t trying to insult me and take it that you mean it like you are shocked that you were chosen. And as the caring and benevolent friend that I am, it is my duty to see to your sad pitiful state and cheer you up to cease your moping.” 

 

“I’m not sad, nor pitiful and I wasn’t moping.” You scoffed.

 

“That’s not what that the state of my garden says.” 

 

Jimin led you both down to the corridors to your chambers. “Go put on something less colorful.” He looked down at your elegant bright blue robes. You raised a brow, “Where exactly are we going?”

 

The male was already halfway inside his own quarters a few doors down. He shot you a secretive smile. “Somewhere.” He sang.

 

* * *

 

The two of you had snuck out the back of the castle and again you found yourself wandering around the streets. Well, more like running. Jimin was as quick on his feet as he was slender and he could slip easily into the crowds if you did not quicken your pace to catch up to him. He stopped every now and then to make sure he didn’t entirely lose you, but you had a feeling he enjoyed watching you suffer. 

 

“You’re a pain.” You groaned after a good five minutes of wrestling past a couple crowds and merchants just to reach him. He shot you a wide-eyed innocent look but failed to fight the small smirk on his lips. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

 

You smoothed your skirt, frowning at the rather muted colors of pale blue and white. You had never owned anything as dreary as this so you had borrowed some from a passing maid. Your hair had been haphazardly braided and Jimin insisted on you scrubbing your face clean from any makeup.  _ No one will care if you are uglier than normal if they will all be looking at me, _ he had teased before screeching as you had thrown your brush at him. All in all, you looked plain. Nothing at all like how someone in your rank should appear.

 

“Come on, princess.” Jimin rolled his eyes as you fussed over yourself for the nth time. 

 

The two of you finally stopped in front of a crowded two-in-one inn and pub that was chock full of commoners. Drunk laughter filled the air. You glared at your companion who carefully made his way in. You followed, lips stretched into a grimace as some of the men inside turned from their card games to level lecherous looks towards you. You didn’t know if that was a good sign that you were still attractive like this or bad. 

 

“Seokjin-hyung,” Jimin approached a guy who was busy cleaning a table. The man rose to his feet and turned to acknowledge him. “Yes?”

 

He was strikingly beautiful. Long lashes and plump lips. Tall and broad shouldered, he sent you two a breathtaking smile. “Jimin!” He clasped his hands before turning to you. “And who is this pretty face?” He gave Jimin a dry look, “Dragging more women to your bedsheets have you? Didn’t you almost get in trouble with sneaking them out after?”

 

“It’s not like that.” Jimin gave an awkward laugh at your raised eyebrows. He herded you past the handsome man before you could even open your mouth to respond, “You seem busy; there’s a guy calling for your attention over there, come talk to us later! We’ll be headed to the back, see you hyung!” He quickly called out to him. You whined in protest at his rough pushing, casting him the biggest stink-eye. “You’ve been sneaking women into the castle.” You accuse. 

 

“Only when they’re too drunk to notice.” As if on cue, he snatched two bottles from the bar as you passed and tried to hand one to you. “You sleaze.” You batted his hand away but finally took one in the end.

 

The two of you walked past a tapestry draped entrance to the kitchen. You watched as Jimin walked past the busy cooks without a care in the world and snagged a bowl of rice. He dropped a few pieces of meat and pickled vegetables before handing it to you and repeating the process for himself. “Shouldn’t we pay for this?” You ask.

 

“Hyung is actually very wealthy. He doesn’t mind spoiling his friends. Besides, I’ve done this enough.” He casually brushed aside your worries. Carrying his meal in one hand and his soju in another, he led you to a back door out into an open area. 

 

You stepped into what seemed like what would be Jimin’s dream garden if the one in the castle wasn’t it already. Lanterns hung overhead, casting a faint romantic glow on everything. 

 

“I hope you aren’t trying to woo me, Jiminnie.”

 

“Why, is it working?” He smirked, as you two approached a pavillion. Three men sat chattering away, while two others were engrossed in a game of dice. 

 

“Everyone, I bought a friend!” Jimin announced loudly, as you stepped inside. Startled at the sudden commotion, one of the boys dropped his dice; it rolled towards you. You bent down to retrieve it, admiring it’s pretty lettering. As you looked up to pass it back you were met with a familiar face. Your mouth parted as your throat dried. He looked just as surprised to see you.  

 

It was the boy who had found your silver coin from earlier. His hair was now no longer pinned up, but pulled into a loose half ponytail. Instead of the vibrant blue, his robes were now a muted green. Despite his common wear, he was still too handsome for you not to recognize. And it appeared he remembered you too. He looked you up and down, before his eyes darkened. You gulped, as his blatant staring bored into you.  _ Don’t you dare blush _ , you told yourself despite feeling yourself grow warm almost instantly.

 

“Y-N.” Another familiar voice snapped you out of your mini staring contest. You handed the boy his dice and turned to see Namjoon who brightly smiled at you, dimples and all. You grinned back.

 

“Joonie!” You embraced the tall man, momentarily forgetting the unexpected and rather unfairly seductive one right in front of you. He laughed, and patted your head affectionately. 

 

“No honorific, Y-N?” Jimin tutted while you scowled at him, “You aren’t special, womanizer. I should report you to the guards.” You sneered back. 

 

Namjoon stilled a little, and Jimin chuckled nervously. “Right, because they care about us commoners.” He pointedly glanced at the rest of the boys. “Um, so how about some introductions? I bet you haven’t met anyone else besides Namjoon and me, miss anti-social.” 

 

You were about to retort that you had in fact seen someone when the person you were about to exploit suddenly spoke up. “Well I’ll go first then.” 

 

He looked at you at first almost pleadingly, although his piercing eyes still smouldered into something you can’t quite comprehend. You look back at him confusedly, not quite understanding why you needed to be re-introduced. 

 

“I am Taehyung.” He says it slowly, his voice smooth and confident as if challenging you to say something else. You arched your eyebrow. Oh. An alias. He repeated it again, the name rolling off his tongue as naturally as it would if it had been real.

 

“My name is Kim Taehyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Regrets for Peony Flowers shall be updated at least one or twice every weekend so look forwards to it :D
> 
> The story will still follow the plot line of the actual Hwarang but there is a twist; that being the BTS boys but as a secretive group of friends within the capital of Silla who don't speak of their origins and ranks and see each other without the restraints of the bone rank system. They only are aware of Jin being the owner of his joint as he supplies their hangout spot and food. Jimin and Namjoon are aware of each other since they work in the castle together. Jimin is the gardener and Namjoon works as a royal scholar and advisor. 
> 
> Also if anyone wants to see my version of long haired Hwarang era Jimin, have a shameless self promotion; https://rinnieah.tumblr.com/post/180709910471/cute-doot-of-possibly-hwarang-jimin-on-my-ap-gov 
> 
> please leave constructive thoughts or comments down below :'))


End file.
